


Love Vouchers

by KairiUJMK



Series: Elder AU [4]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M, Love Vouchers, Merry Christmas, Nakadashi, Smut in general, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: Kairi's second ever Christmas in Avalon, but this time she gets to celebrate it! Or does she? What gift could she have for her beloved and friends? Wait, why is this story starting with such a naughty beginning? Hey, where'd my wholesome Christmas story go?! Oi, give me answers here! Hey!Warning: Contains spoilers to the identity of the Elder. Also it contains a terribly written Lemon/smut so don't read if you're not comfortable with sexual activities.Setting: After the two are married but before plot devices.
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Series: Elder AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634230
Kudos: 2





	Love Vouchers

**Author's Note:**

> Again the warnings: Contains spoilers as to the identity of the Elder. Contains a lemon/smut. So be warned!

"Hey guys!"

The other three generals watched as the fourth general Arthuan ran over to them waving. He stopped before them to catch his breath before asking, "Have you guys seen the commander?"

The other three averted his gaze as Eiler cleared his throat, his cheeks a blazing red, "The commander is....occupied at home for the evening..."

"Oh..." Arthuan said a bit sadly before perking right back up, "Right! I'll be off to go see him so I can also thank Kairi for her Christmas present then!"

Eiler was about to protest before Heruin spoke up rather strictly, "Do NOT go, Arthuan. The commander wouldn't want to be disturbed..."

Arthuan was now confused, "Disturbed doing what?"

Elved sighed as her cheeks burned crimson as well, "Must we explain everything to you?"

Eiler rolled his eyes, "He's all brawn and no brain after all."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Arthuan shouted before resuming a sheepish grin, "Tell me anyway?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The sounds of sloshing water, smacking lips, and loud moans could be heard behind the door to the bathroom in the commanders house in the back of Avalon.

"Gnnnn, T-Talvish..." Kairi whimpered as she writhed against his chest, her every movement making the water rock in the large tub, back and forth, some even spilling out.

"Mmmm?" Talvish crooned against her ear after he stopped leaving hickeys on her neck, his hands not stopping their assault on her nipples and throbbing entrance, "What is it?"

"Ah! T-Too....Too hot, Ahnnn...n-not here....Mmmm I-I won't be able...Ahhhhh, Talvish, please...," Kairi panted out as she turned to look at him with a pleading look. Her eyes were half lidded and filled to the brim with desire, her tongue slightly peeped from her mouth, and her cheeks were beyond flushed thanks to his relentless assault that he'd been at for what felt like hours, the proximity of her laying against his bare chest and body, the sensation of his erection pressing against her behind, and the steam coming from the water as a telltale sign of the water's temperature. 

"So then, here won't do?" Talvish asked as he momentarily stopped his assault to pull a tiny little coupon thing off of the end table behind, a devious smirk crossing his face as he flashed it to her, "Even though this little voucher here says that it's possible?"

Kairi felt her temperature rise about 15 degrees more as she spotted the voucher. Why....why did she have to give him THAT MUCH POWER?!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Kairi's second Christmas in Avalon.  
Did she get to celebrate the first one? NO!  
Why? Because no one had informed her of the date as well as she had been in a slight coma for the first Christmas.

Kairi began to slap her cheeks to psyche herself up. She was beyond devastated that she missed last years festivities, and that was because Christmas Day was the day of birth for her beloved, her husband, Talvish.  
As she headed up towards the gate all she could think of was just telling Talvish and the others about how the holiday was celebrated on Earth and what they do for the holiday here in Avalon. She'd of course tell them NOT to tell Marguerite....she didn't want a repeat of International Kissing Day all over again, though she doubted they'd even have mistletoe laying around...still, better safe than sorry.

It was just her luck, everyone was in the center of the gate, there was so much hustle and bustle, more than usual. She hadn't heard the tower bell sound, so it wasn't heretics or intruders, it could only be-

"Talvish!" Kairi waved happily as she ran over to the group, "Working on Christmas planning?"

"You guessed right, little lady!" Arthuan chuckled as everyone greeted her.

"So what do you guys do for Christmas?" Kairi asked, she crossed her fingers and hoped it was similar to avoid having to speak too much.

"It's not too different than what the normal people do. We start the day with the daily chores, in the afternoon we have our prayer circle, and in the evening and night we have a feast. Gift giving is optional as most can't afford to give or send gifts to their families," Talvish answered.

Kairi nodded, so it wasn't dissimilar, only they don't have mistletoe or Christmas trees, but the more she thought on it, the more impossible it seemed to decorate a Christmas tree. With what ornaments? With what lights? And she doubted they did secret Santa or even made gingerbread houses, sweets were a luxury to have in this place. There also weren't any kids, so she doubted they did anything with Santa Claus...she didn't even know if they knew who even was Santa.

She guessed for once she'd leave the planning to them, all she'd have to think of was gifts for everyone.

"It's too bad, we won't be celebrating your birthday again this year either sir," Elved said a bit sadly.

Didn't that catch Kairi's attention, "Huh?"

"The heretics have been spotted up near La Terra Highlands, so we'll be leaving Christmas morning to investigate," Heruin answered as he saw the confused look on Kairi's face.

Kairi began to slightly panic, that left her even less time to think about a gift for Talvish! She was hoping to maybe give him like a spa day at home for a Christmas and Birthday gift, but if he wasn't even going to be home....

Her brain began to scramble and she only had one thought, "Uh, I just remembered there are some things I need to grab from the seamstresses and the storage area! I'll see you guys later!"

"Kairi, wait!" Talvish called for her, but she ran off in a hurry.

"She's thinking about something crazy again, I'll wager," Kaelic responded as he watched her flee amusingly. 

"Are you gonna go after her?" Tagar asked, a bit worried at what Kairi was planning to do.

Talvish gave the bridge of his nose a pinch from under his helmet, "Yes. Please handle things from here."

"Aye sir!" Everyone saluted and carried on as he headed towards the direction of the seamstresses's work station.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's why... I need some leather scraps, leather straps, some fabric paints, brushes, scissors, some heavy duty needles, a bone folder, twine, heavy duty thread, embroidery thread, any any fabric scraps you can offer please!" Kairi begged the head seamstress after she explained what she planned to make.

"Hmmm," The seamstress thought before she nodded, "Very well, I'll pack it up in a basket for you, just give me a minute."

Kairi sighed in relief as she watched her turn the corner to go to the fabric scraps closet. Though her peace didn't last as she heard a girl giggle aloud, "Hehehe, Marguerite, just what are you going to do with that?"

Kairi turned and peeped from the opposite corner to watch as Marguerite pulled out what looked to be a mistletoe made out of a velvet fabric to show another girl, "Oh, you know, catch the commander underneath the mistletoe on Christmas Eve~"

"Oh Marguerite, you're so persistent. You know the commander is married. He wouldn't go for it."

"But it's tradition," Marguerite said as a matter-of-factly, "And he always upholds tradition."

A snap.

"Ah, there you are," Talvish said as he found Kairi standing at the end of the entrance, staring into the hand-working room with her fists balled tight.

The head seamstress rounded from the storage area to walk over to them too, "I have what you asked for, darling~!"

Kairi raised her hand as if to silence both of them as she spoke, "Give me a minute....or two..." with that they watched as she stormed towards the two gossiping women.

"And so-Ow! HEY!" Marguerite began to say before Kairi grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into a closet with her, "What is you're prob-?!"

"What's my problem?!" Kairi said almost breathlessly as she slammed the door closed behind her, but the venom was there, "What is YOUR problem?!"

Marguerite shut herself up as she heard the smaller woman breathing heavily as if holding herself back from doing something she'd probably regret.

"I'm a nice girl....too nice at times..." Kairi said angrily, "But so help me, if you dare touch my husband ONE MORE TIME, I swear to GOD, no, ATON CIMENI, that I will BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE WITH A ROLLING PIN!!!"

Kairi heard a hard swallow before continuing, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!?!!!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good," Kairi almost purred, she turned to leave the closet but turned to look at Marguerite one more time in the closet before giving her a large smirk, "Have a Merry Christmas then."

She slammed the closet door closed on Marguerite and turned to the head seamstress and her husband with a huge innocent grin on her face, "Sorry you had to see that~"

The other seamstress who was chatting it up with Marguerite began to uncontrollably chuckle at the whole ordeal, especially since the head seamstress and Talvish were now gaping at the smiling woman dumbfounded.

"Oh! You got the supplies!" Kairi chimed happily as she dashed over to give the elder woman a huge hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to give you something too on Christmas eve! Alright, time to go to the storage area for some other things!"

"Kairi!" Talvish dashed after her as she dashed off happily towards the storage area.

The closet door opened to reveal a peeved Marguerite, the other girls chuckling making her mood worse, "Hehehe, still planning on using that mistletoe?"

"Shut. Up." Was all Marguerite could say.

"Enough, back to work the both of you, we have soldier's clothes that still need to be mended! You've had enough for a break, back to it!" The head seamstress clapped and spoke strictly as she returned to the middle area for sewing to resume her work on the sacred garments the council requested.

Marguerite could only huff in frustration as she put the mistletoe away in her pocket.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"That much should do!" Kairi said happily as she found some thick cardboard pieces, a gathering knife, some wooded blocks, paper and glue.

"What are you going to make?" Talvish asked her curiously.

She looked up at him flustered as she forgot he was following her, "Uh, None of your business!"

As she began to head home, Talvish following behind her, she froze in her tracks, "Oh!"

"What is it?" Talvish asked as he saw her begin to sweat a little.

She looked up at him a bit nervously, "I....I need that heavy duty press that Carlo keeps in his workshop...."

Talvish was about to ask her why but he knew it was pointless to ask. He merely sighed, "I'll go borrow it, you can't possibly lift that thing."

"Oh! No! You don't have to! I can go ask to borrow it for myself, and he can carry it to the house, you can return to planning for Christmas, I'm sure that's more important right now, oh and leaving for the heretics, that's important too!"

"I'll go," Talvish said in a tone that set finality to any further objections, he turned to head towards Carlo's workshop.

"Geez, what was that about?" Kairi watched him go with a confused look before brushing off the weird feelings she was having and left for home.

Talvish walked towards Carlo's workshop, a stern look on his face as he approached the building. He had been wary of Kairi spending so much time with the larger man, he knew that the reason was because Carlo had agreed to make her his apprentice for blacksmithing and woodwork when she asked him...but it still didn't sit right with him. The memory from that kissing holiday of hers still fresh in his memory. Her arms around the larger man, their noses touching and rubbing, their lips too close to meeting for his taste! That jealousy, even though the months had passed, it still hadn't left him, and now he worried about giving her more reasons to see Carlo alone. He'd just ask for the press and be done with it...  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Talvish had brought the press home, Kairi's eyes sparkled brightly, "Yes! That's everything, I think. Now to get to work!"

"On what?" Talvish asked.

Kairi looked back at him with a panic before rushing to turn him around and began pushing him out the door, "No! It's a secret! I'm gonna be working all day! So you can go back now!"

"But Kairi-?" Talvish began as he tried to fight her pushing but not fight too hard as he feared he'd hurt the small woman if he did.

"Thank you for getting the press, I promise I wont leave the house today. So you can focus on your work, oh and I'll put the press and things up in the closet before you get back so I can keep working on them for the next few days, so no peeking on it! Got it?!" Kairi said a bit strained as she still ha d trouble making the large armored man move.

Talvish let out a sigh before raising his hands in surrender and walked out the door himself, "Alright. But don't overwork yourself."

"Deal!" Kairi said as she slammed the door in his face making him sigh yet again as he returned to the Gate for work.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kairi...?" Talvish asked suspiciously as he sat at his desk to work on more paperwork at home.

"Uh....Yes?" Kairi asked nervously as she peeped out from under the covers, already figuring out what he was about to ask.

"....What happened to my ink?" Talvish asked curiously as he stared at her with a raised brow.

".....I kinda.....used it all....." Kairi said as innocently as she could from underneath the sheets, "And the truth is.....I still need a bit more.....or maybe a lot...."

Talvish let out a sigh as he got up from his desk to join her in bed, retiring from work for the night.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day as Kairi slept on the sofa, Talvish crept towards the closet to peep inside on what she had been working on, what had required so much ink and a press, when a tiny but vicious voice sounded behind him, "Talvish Cimeni...if you open that door, I swear to our holy father-"

He sighed and gave up on the notion as he went to the sofa to press her down upon it to smother her in his affections.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, it was Christmas Eve, the time for the festivities to begin. As Talvish returned Carlo's press to him, he noticed Kairi with the seamstresses's basket filled with wrapped gifts. He assumed that was the gifts she was working on for Christmas. As everyone was going about their chores, he noticed her heading towards Carlo and rushed over as quickly as he could.

"This one is for you! Thanks for letting me borrow your press Carlo!" Kairi said happily as she help out a gift from her basket.

"Ah, why thank you Kairi, dear," Carlo said happily as he reached out to accept it.

"Merry-"

But Kairi was cut off by Talvish grabbing the gift from her hand and handing it to Carlo himself with a sly smile, "Merry Christmas, Carlo."

"Thank you both kindly," Carlo said a bit nervously feeling the tension around Talvish.

"I could've-" Kairi began to protest before being cut off by Talvish pressing a firm kiss to her forehead, turning his head to carefully avoid having the beak to his helmet peck her.

"I'll, just be off now," Carlo said a bit quickly as he headed back inside his workshop.

Kairi pouted as she pushed him off her, "Are you still....jealous?!"

Talvish looked a bit taken back by the suddenly push, but he frowned none-the-less, "Yes..."

"How many times have I told you," Kairi let out a tired sigh, "that there's nothing between me and Carlo?"

"Thirteen times, approximately," Talvish answered bluntly.

"And how many more times am I going to have to-?" Kairi began to ask before she was pulled into Talvish's strong embrace.

"My head knows that it's not like that...." Talvish replied sternly before his taut lips bent down into a frown yet again, "it's my heart that still doesn't seem to want to understand..."

"Maybe now, you know how I feel....even if just a little," Kairi said with a sigh, that was until a mop of burnt orange hair seemed to be hiding in the corner. Only one person with that shade of orange hair would be spying on them. A smirk growing on her face as she realized Marguerite was watching the two of them.

"So, time for some payback," Kairi said with an innocent grin as she looked up at Talvish lovingly.

"Wha-Mmmmmm!" Talvish said before he felt Kairi yank him down by his collar to hungrily claim his lips with her own.

He slowly began to regain senses of what was happening just as her tongue softly ran against his, making him practically purr against her as he wrapped her in his arms tightly, adjusting her to deepen the kiss without injuring her with his helmet and to begin the battle to dominate her lips before she could conquer his further. Though his quest was put on hold as he heard a loud huff and looked up to see Marguerite storming off in a hurry.

"Was that....Marguerite?" Talvish asked between Kairi's feather-like kisses on his neck.

Kairi looked up at him innocently, "Maaaaybe."

"Kairi," he sighed, "How many times have I told you, I'm not interested in Marguerite?"

Kairi looked in thought before saying in a mocking tone, "Thirteen times, approximately."

Talvish raised a brow under his helmet as he asked, "And how many more times will I have to tell you there's nothing between me and her?"

Kairi hugged him tightly giggling uncontrollably as she repeated his words mockingly back to him, "My head knows that it's not like that! It's my heart that still doesn't seem to want to understand!"

"Alright, Touché, you," Talvish said with a chuckle as he turned her around to hold her from behind for a while, the both enjoying each other's closeness as it wouldn't be tomorrow.

"I still got more presents to give out," Kairi said as she showed him the basket still full of gifts.

"I see," Talvish said as he eyed the gift, looking to find his name amongst the pack, "I guess I'll accompany you today on your errands."

"Thanks, though you wont find yours here sadly. I left that one in the closet at home, you can take it with you tomorrow when you leave out. Deal?," Kairi said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Deal," Talvish agreed as he followed her to make her deliveries throughout the day.

The prayer circle went without issue and the feast was plentiful for all, though Kairi stuck to his side like glue, her eyes keeping their ever burning glare on Marguerite just as Talvish made sure to put himself between her and Carlo. It was a wonderful, Christmas Eve.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as the two snuggled beneath the covers of their bed, Kairi spoke up first, "Talvish, can you promise me something?"

"Anything my dear," he replied softly.

"Wake me up in the morning..." Kairi requested as her eyelids began to grow heavy, she let out a yawn as she cuddled closer to the warmth of his chest, "I....wanna be the first....to say, Happy....Birthday..."

He planted a kiss on her eyelids as she drifted off to sleep, "Of course."

As the hours ticked by the knock came at the door, the knock telling Talvish it was time to get set to head out.  
He stretched and gently shook his wife awake, "Kairi, I'm leaving already..."

She groggily rubbed her eyes as she responded, "Mmmm, not yet...I have to go to the bathroom....I still haven't said it yet...so don't leave yet..."

"I won't..." Talvish answered as he helped her get up to go to the bathroom as she wobbled to and fro with drowsiness from the bliss of eating so much turkey yesterday.

As she washed her hands and dried them, he opted to carry her back to bed. Her arms tightly bound around his neck as he carried her and set her down on the mattress. But even s he set her down she refused to let go, "Kairi, I need to get ready..."

"I...still haven't....I need to say it..." Kairi said sleepily as she looked up at him, her eyes desperately trying to focus on his.

Talvish looked at her silently, giving her time to organize herself, his light blue eyes never leaving her tourmaline eyes.

"Talvish...." Kairi said softly, "Happy....Birthday....love you..."

He could only smile as he planted soft kisses on her lips, cheeks, and eyelids, "Thank you. Now go back to sleep. I promise I'll be back in a bit over a week or two."

Her hands slowly slid from around his neck and he carefully placed them on her stomach before she spoke up with a grunt, "Ah, your....present...."

He gave her another kiss on her eyelids before answering, "I'll get it. I promise I'll open it on the way."

She slowly nodded and her breathing evened out, assuring Talvish that she was now asleep.  
"That's my girl," he smiled as he began to get dressed, grabbed the package from the closet before heading out of the house towards the gate to meet up with Heruin to make the journey to La Terra.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did you get for Christmas from Kairi, commander?" Heruin asked curiously.

"I haven't opened it," Talvish answered as he looked at the package in his hands.

"Well, she gave me a handmade small book with some nice words in it about our friendship. She basically did that with everyone I think, though for Kaleic she put in Earth knowledge," Heruin replied as she held up a small book, probably only 4 inches wide by 3 inches tall.

Talvish looked at his package, it was certain small enough to be a book, but it felt bigger. As he opened it, he was surprised to find not one, but 5 small handmade books:  
_Why I'm in love with you  
What I'm grateful to you for  
Things I want you to know when you feel sad  
What I do when I miss you  
XOXO Love Vouchers_

"Oh, these look cute," Heruin said aloud, the general was typically stoic and strict, but she was still a female. Though her hands picked up the Love Voucher's one as Talvish began to look into and read the 'Why I'm in love with you' book.

As she flipped to a random page, she immediately regretted it as her face burned bright red at the 'vouchers' Kairi had made inside, "Uhhh, this one is very....private..."

Talvish immediately put down the book he was reading to take that one from Heruin to peer into it himself, "How so-"

He needn't say anymore....

Talvish was a man who could keeps his desires in check, most people assumed he had none, but as he flipped through the pages of the vouchers, he let his desires and mind wander. Oh, he would be using some of these when he got home, he was positive about that.

"The commander is smirking..." a knight said nervously.

"The commander is smirking..." Heruin repeated nervously as well, already feeling a little sorry for the small woman back in Avalon.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And so," Talvish said with a grin as he pulled back from his embrace with Kairi that she' had given him when he first walked through the door, "I think I'd like to redeem this."

"Redeem-" Kairi began but as she saw the tiny voucher in his hand, her face burned up.

The voucher read, 'Love Voucher. Redeem for: A Hot Bathtub time for 2. _May or may not include intercourse, up to you_ '

"O-Oh..." Kairi said nervously, "That..."

"Well then, shall we take a bath together then? It wouldn't be the first time we took one together." Talvish said with a smile.

"R-Right," Kairi said nervously, her face still hot. As she watched him enter the bathroom first her heart rate wouldn't settle, "Aaaaaaaaaaa, settle down, he's right, it's not like we haven't taken a bath before, and I doubt he'd want to get the bathwater dirty....get your mind out of the gutter, Kairi Cimeni."

"Are you coming?" Talvish called from the bathroom door.

"Ah! Coming!" Kairi called as she slapped her cheeks to settle herself before joining him.

It all seemed normal, he was showering while she drew the bath water, making sure it was a little more than comfortably warm to ensure a hot bath soak. 

As the shower head turned off he told her, "Shower's free. I'll get in first."

"Alright!" Kairi chimed as she let the bath water run to keep filling the tub as she passed by him to take her turn at the shower to clean herself before entering the tub.

As the water ran over her as she scrubbed her body, she heard Talvish ask, "Need any help?"

"No! I got it!" Kairi answered back, she began to hum lightly, she chided herself for overthinking things earlier, it as just a bath time for two, nothing wrong with that.

As she finished up she walked over to the tub and climbed in to sit on the opposite side as she always had, her smile widening at the comfortable hot water surrounding her like a blanket, "Aaaaaaaah, this feels nice."

"Perhaps, but I believe this was meant to be a tub time for two," Talvish spoke up.

"Hm? Yeah, though what do you mea-Gyaaaaa!" Kairi got out as Talvish grabbed her arms and yanked her forward, making her fall face first into his chest, "Mrrfffff."

"I apologize was that too hard?" Talvish asked as she scrambled in his arms, turning herself to avoid letting him see how red her face was becoming, "A little...."

He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her back locked against his chest, his head resting on her shoulder, the cold drips of water making her shiver along with his warm voice at her ear, "This feels more appropriate."

"I guess so..." Kairi said a bit flustered, trying to settle down, it was merely an embrace.

Though Talvish's hot breath at her neck was anything but settling as she shivered at even the tiniest of breaths on her skin. It was weakening her as she began to tremble under her increasing heart rate. 

Talvish smirked as he planted a kiss on her shoulder, he knew precisely what she was feeling, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," Kairi replied as she covered her mouth with her hand to keep any moans from slipping through as she felt him planting kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Hmmm, well your heart would say other wise," Talvish replied as he lifted an arm up to her chest, letting his arm slide along her breasts allowing the hot water to run and trail down her chest, the cold air and hot water making her shiver.

Kairi's brain began to scramble, but at the feel of his other hand lifting up to do the same, only to fan under her chin to turn her face towards him did she finally whimper out, "Y-you....you're doing that on purpose..."

Talvish smirked at her seductively, answering her with a deep kiss, "Yes I am."

She couldn't fight against his kisses, the heat from the water was weakening her greatly, and his teasing affections were swiftly winning over her body.

"Ah, AH!" She cried out as she felt his hands reach up to knead her breasts, his tongue was finding her every weak spot upon her neck and exploiting it. The minute he began to pinch and roll at her nipples she was done, he had conquered her completely, all she could do was writhe in the sheer ecstasy he was giving her. Even as his hands traveled lower, she offered no resistance, she could only attempt to cover her mouth to stifle her moans, as her other hand gave his member some affectionate rubs and squeezes of her own.

And that was how she ended up in this predicament...

She turned away slowly from the voucher in his hand, the slightest movement was making her dizzy, "B-But..."

Talvish put the voucher back before turning her around and lifting her up onto his lap, his engorged cock rubbing between their bellies. He was surprised when she suddenly fell forward, her head falling on his shoulder as she panted heavily, her arms gripping his shoulders as if to steady herself, her soft, raspy, weak voice at his ear "Ah, too rough....too fast....I'm still dizzy...Talvish..."

He gave her a once over, his face contorting with worry at the sight of her flushed face, her panting breaths, how limp she almost felt against him. He shook his head as if to clear any further thoughts, "This place won't do then. We'll take this to bed inste-"

"No!" Kairi replied as she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could.

"But-" Talvish began to protest, but Kairi silenced him with a finger to his lips as she shakily pulled herself to sit upright, wobbling a bit from the dizziness from the immense heat.

"Y-you," Kairi began to whimper pathetically, her hips slightly rocking in place, "you say you want to do it here, turn me on, and now, you wanna stop to go to bed? Y-you're....you're being so mean....Talvish..."

"No! That's not it at all! I was just saying that here is too-" he was silenced once more.

"D-Do you really want me...to say it?" Kairi almost sobbed out, making Talvish shut up.

"I...." Kairi practically choked out, "I want it....here. I want..." her hands snaked down to grip his dick with her hands gentle giving him a few tender pumps earning a pleasurable groan from him, "I want you...." her other hand gently snaked down to her entrance, rubbing it eagerly as he watched, "I want you...in here....inside me..."

"Kairi...."

"I want to feel you...all of you...until all I can feel is you....it's been more than two weeks.....Talvish...please..." Kairi pleaded with him, begged him as she ground her lower lips on his throbbing hard member.

Talvish nodded as he pulled her close into his arms, he lifted her hips to raise her above his member, giving her a warning, waiting for her response, "I'm putting it in now."

As she slowly nodded, he slowly lowered her onto him, feeling her fingers digging into his shoulder the further in he delved, listening to her cries and watching for any signs that she was in pain or discomfort. Once he was all in, it took so much restraint to not just grip her hips and thrust as vigorously as he wished to do, she was still panting against his shoulder, adjusting to the now added heat.

"It's all in," He told her, "Can you tell?"

"So hot..." she whimpered as she nuzzled her head against his neck.

He chuckled, she wasn't one for bedroom talk, but in the wait for her to adjust, it was all he could do, "Mmm. Compared to the water, the inside of you....is much hotter."

That was when he felt her lift her hips and lower them in a swift motion on him, she tried again and again, but began to whimper at the lack of power she had as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Do you want me to move already?"

She nodded, "Mhm..."

He had one free arm to do as he pleased, but his other had to be around her back to keep her steady and support her as she gripped his shoulders to start. He started slow but that soon earned him some feedback, "Talvish!....Mmmm....More.....Harder....It's not....not enough....not enough of you....Talvish, Mmmnn give me more...."

At that he finally lost his restraint, he stopped supporting her back to grip her hips to hold her steady as he thrust in and out of her with no regards to the heat or her dizziness.

"AH AH! TALVISH! YES! Like that! OH THERE!" Kairi cried loudly, not caring if anyone was outside their home, not caring if anyone was in their living room as they hadn't locked the front door before hand. She quickly wrapped her arms around his back for support, her nails digging into his flesh as he'd hit a sensitive spot inside on occasion, or at least it was on occasion until he took notice and began to aim for those singular spots making sparks fly before her eyes. Aton Cimeni had certainly graced him with a mighty powerful sword, one with incredible length and girth, and no it wasn't the sword he uses to fight heretics with, though Kairi had no other man to compare him with, she was content that even if she could Talvish would still be her sex god.

The sound of skin slapping on skin and the sound of water slapping against the tub walls, the wet sounds that were coming from her and the wet sounds that were coming from the sloshing of the water, she could no longer differentiate them at all. All she could feel was Talvish's dick moving in and out of her, Talvish's heart beating as wildly as hers against her chest, Talvish's heavy breath and moans against her ears, Talvish's skin against hers, and she wasn't certain if it was water in his hair or his sweat that was dripping from his chin to her shoulder. All she could feel was Talvish...and she was so happy with that.

She pulled back to give him a deep kiss, her eyes locked onto his making him gaze at her lovingly, "T-Talvish!...Mmmm Love you... Love you!"

She always preferred to hide her face when they made love, this certainly was a nice change of pace for once, "Kairi....I'm already melting inside you. If you melt my heart too, what will you do?"

"Together...Aaaaa.....just melt...together theAhnnn!!!" Her grip was tightening, her legs were moving as if wanting to lock around his waist and he knew, she was close.

He pulled her closer, pressing kisses against her neck and cheek as he got closer. He needed just a little more and he knew just how to get that extra stimulation. He pressed a kiss on her ear as he seductively growled in her ear, "I love you, Kairi."

That was all that needed to be said for her to finish, her body threw itself back, her back arching as she finally climaxed, her moans loud and hot vibrating through the steamy air of the bathroom. It was so hot, the air, his arms, the water, his semen filling her, everything was scorching hot. Her walls clenched around his dick so tightly as if she were embracing him and never letting him go until every last bit of seed was now inside her.

Talvish pulled her back to his chest, holding her tightly as she was now gasping for air along with her panting, her body still trembling and having spasms with the intensity of her orgasm, all he could do was stroke her back tenderly until she'd settle down. If this were a normal love making session, Talvish would certain ask for a second round, but he knew this was more than she could handle for now. He sighed contently as he carefully pulled himself out of her, her tiny moans accompanying his movements. He carefully moved her to lay against the other side of the tub as he lifted her legs apart, he knew it wouldn't be wise to just take her to bed when she was filled with his seed, it would overflow out onto the sheets. He needed to scrape some out before he could take her to bed. As he did so, he began to see why bathtub sex wasn't much preferred, at least for a couple that couldn't handle being able to move from it after a round.

"I'll have to prepare something different next time to keep the bathwater clean," Talvish said sheepishly as he finished, grabbed a towel and scooped her up in his arms as it was apparent to him she was no longer conscious.

As he took her to bed and carefully dried her off and clothed her, he remembered he left the voucher on the end table in the bathroom. He carefully covered her up and went back to get it.

It was meant to be a one time use, but she hadn't shredded it.

He began to wonder, would she even notice if he decided to use it again some time in the future? Does she know just what vouchers she made? He wondered, and while his conscience said to shred it up as it was 'redeemed', his desires won out as he went and hid it in between the pages of his journal. Maybe some day in the future, he'd use that voucher again. And he'd have to remember not to have the water be so hot next time.

He began to plan what voucher he should use next as he slipped into bed with her and drew her close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OMAKE**  
 _As Talvish and Heruin were off in La Terra Highlands, Kairi had a rather precarious dream one night._

Kairi paced back and forth as she waited for her husband to come back home.  
What had he thought of her gift, did he think the books were too sappy? What about the vouchers? Did he think the vouchers were....too much? Did he think they were dirty?! Was he disappointed in her?!  
Her brain felt like it could explode with the many bad scenarios she could think of.  
Suddenly the door opened and there in shining white light, was her black and blue knight in armor!

"Talvish!" Kairi shouted happily as she threw herself into his arms, "You're back! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm well and good!" Talvish chimed confidently, "And, I'd like to redeem this voucher!"

Kairi looked at the voucher in his hand, it read: ''Love Voucher. Redeem for: A Romantic Dinner for 2.'

She flushed as she looked up at him lovingly, "Well if that's what you want. I'll get the table set~"

Talvish smiled at her brightly, "Good. Because Carlo and I are starving and we need our stamina for what's to come."

"Eh?" Kairi got out as suddenly Carlo appeared and put his arm around Talvish's shoulder possessively, "We'd also like to redeem this one, please."

She stared at another voucher in Carlo's hand that read, ''Love Voucher. Redeem for: A private striptease show for 2. _May or may not include intercourse, up to you_ '

"......EH?" Kairi said bewildered as Talvish rested his head against Carlo's shoulder like a girlfriend does with her boyfriend, "Do be quick about it, my dear. I doubt Carlo's erection can last much longer."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!!!!!!!" Kairi shouted as she woke up in bed, soaked in sweat, all the color drained from her face.  
After a few deep breaths, she swore to never eat pie before going to bed ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> The lemon is horribly written I know, but give me a break! I'm a virgin who has only seen hentais and vanilla hentais.....both aren't even that great :<


End file.
